For Life
by Erilicht
Summary: Sendirian tidaklah menyenangkan dan Naruko sangat membenci hal itu. Tidak ada seorangpun di rumah, hanya ada dia saja, sendirian. Namun kali ini dia tidak sendirian lagi, ada sosok hantu yang setia menemaninya.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Happy Reading!

* * *

Namikaze Naruko – 17 tahun

Namikaze Naruto – 20 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke – 20 tahun

Gaara – 16 tahun

* * *

 **For Life**

Chapter 1 : Awal Pertemuan

* * *

Sendirian tidaklah menyenangkan.

Namikaze Naruko memasuki rumahnya yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun di rumah, hanya ada dia saja, sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sehingga mereka hanya akan pulang ke rumah setiap akhir bulan.

Kakaknya Namikaze Naruto, sudah kuliah dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen dengan alasan butuh ketenangan, padahal jarak dari rumah ke kampusnya tidaklah terlalu jauh. Tapi Naruko tau dibalik alasan kakaknya tersebut, kakaknya sangat membenci Naruko dan memilih untuk menjauhinya dengan cara tinggal sendiri di apartemen, meninggalkan Naruko sendirian di rumah.

Naruko melepaskan sepatunya dengan malas dan meletakannya sembarangan. Sebenarnya Naruko sangatlah suka kerapihan, bahkan sepatunya selalu ia letakan dengan rapih, namun hari ini dia sangat berbeda, moodnya sedang tidak bagus dan rambut panjangnya terlihat sangat acak-acakan.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Keluh Naruko, ia segera mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Naruko melihat tangan kirinya terdapat luka goresan, lukanya tidak begitu parah namun jika terkena air sedikit saja ia akan merasakan perih,

"Mereka semakin parah saja setiap membully-ku." Keluhnya lagi sambil mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Naruko di sekolahnya terkenal sebagai gadis yang sangat pendiam, tidak punya teman, dan selalu dibully teman sekelasnya.

Namun dia juga terkenal sebagai gadis yang memiliki banyak prestasi di bidang akademik dan sering menyumbangkan banyak piala untuk sekolahnya, sampai kepala sekolahnya Tsunade, selalu membanggakan Naruko, ya dia sangatlah cerdas dan juga sangat cantik, karena itulah teman-temannya sangat iri padanya, sehingga Naruko sering menjadi korban bully teman sekelasnya.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, ia segera ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Naruko melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca dengan ekspresi sedih, 'Rumah ini sangat sepi… Aku tidak suka sepi.' Kemudian Naruko duduk di kasurnya dan tiba-tiba menangis sambil memeluk boneka rubah pemberian ibunya.

"Ayah… Ibu… kalian kapan pulang? Putri kalian sedang sedih sendirian di rumah, kalian tau kan kalau aku sangat benci ditinggal sendirian…" Naruko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka rubah kesayangannya.

"Kak Naruto… aku mohon kakak jangan benci aku, aku rindu kakak yang dulu, kakak yang selalu bercanda denganku. Rumah jadi semakin sepi tanpa kakak… Aku akan lakukan apa saja asal kakak tidak benci aku… Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Tangisan Naruko semakin keras. Ia teringat lagi kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, saat kakaknya mulai membencinya.

* * *

Saat itu Naruko ingin sekali mengendarai motor sport milik Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Naruko selalu dilarang ayahnya untuk tidak mengendarai motor, karena takut putrinya mengalami kecelakaan. Namun saat itu Naruko ingin mengendarai motor milik kakaknya itu, ia ingin merasakan sekali saja berkeliling dengan motor, dengan nekat Naruko mengendarai motor tersebut, namun saat berada di belokan, Naruko malah mengalami kecelakaan tabrakan dengan mobil, sehingga dirinya harus dirawat di rumah sakit sampai satu bulan.

Karena kejadian tersebut yang disalahkan adalah kakaknya, Naruto. Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak diperbolehkan memiliki motor sport, padahal motor itu selalu ia impikan sejak SMP dan motor tersebut hasil menabungnya dengan susah payah.

Mulai dari situlah apapun masalah yang terjadi pada Naruko, pasti Naruto lah yang selalu disalahkan. Karena muak dengan keadaan keluarganya yang seperti itu, sejak memasuki dunia perkuliahan Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen di dekat kampusnya. Bahkan selama dua tahun itu Naruto tidak pernah menghubungi adiknya.

* * *

Naruko mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut, kalau saja dirinya tidak mengendarai motor kakaknya, pasti saat ini dia tidak akan merasakan kesepian. Pasti Naruto akan berada di sampingnya ketika ia sedang sedih, bahkan membela dia ketika sedang dibully. Naruko makin menangis dan pelukan pada boneka rubahnya semakin erat.

" _Jangan menangis."_

Naruko langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara terebut, suara siapakah itu? Di rumah ini hanya ada dia saja.

" _Jangan menangis, nanti kamu jadi semakin jelek."_

Naruko terdiam, dia jelas-jelas mendengar suara tesebut. Suara laki-laki yang sedikit cempreng, suaranya hampir mirip dengan suara kakaknya.

" _Nah gitu, jangan menangis lagi ya!"_

Naruko yang tadinya menangis langsung merinding, kalaupun itu suara Naruto pastinya dia tidak akan berkata seperti itu, karena semenjak kejadian motor sport tersebut Naruto tidak pernah berbicara lagi padanya, bahkan menghiburnya pun disaat sedang menangis tidak pernah.

"Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi, hari ini aku belum makan jadi aku mudah berhalusinasi." Naruko menggelengkan kepalannya melupakan suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

" _Kalau saja aku bisa memasak dengan kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini, pasti akan aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu!"_

Naruko langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar mencari sumber suara tersebut, sudah cukup kini halusinasinya semakin parah, bahkan suara laki-laki tersebut semakin dekat dengannya.

" _Hei aku ada di samping kanan mu! Apakah kamu bisa melihatku?"_

Naruko melirik matanya kearah kanan, dan langsung membeku melihat yang barusan dilihatnya. "Oh ya ampun, halusinasiku semakin parah saja karena kelaparan. Mungkin aku harus beli makanan ke minimarket." Naruko segera mengambil jaket dan buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karena terkejut melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia lihat.

Yaitu, hantu.

'Ya tuhan! Inilah alasan aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah! Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, siapapun itu tolong temani aku di rumah! Aku takut!' batin Naruko sambil berlari meninggalkan rumahnya, ia tidak peduli dengan mata bengkaknya karena habis menangis, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah keluar rumah secepatnya. Sedangkan hantu yang tadi berusaha menenangkan Naruko menatap kepergian Naruko melalui jendela kamar.

Hantu tersebut memakai pakaian seperti manusia biasa, baju putih dengan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan ada tulisan 'cinta' dalam bentuk kanji di dahinya, sosok hantu laki-laki itu selalu berekspresi sedih. _"Apakah kamu bisa melihatku, Naruko? Ah, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku adalah hantu. Kalau dia melihatku pasti dia akan berteriak dengan sangat keras, tapi barusan tingkahnya biasa saja."_

Kemudian hantu tersebut menghilang.

* * *

Sasuke yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruko yang keluar rumah dengan sangat ketakutan. Walaupun ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar, kini ada banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya

Khawatir dengan keadaan Naruko yang seperti itu, Sasuke mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Bagi Sasuke, Naruko adalah tetangga sekaligus adik yang dia sayangi, walaupun perasaan sayang tersebut tidak pernah dia tunjukan di depan Naruko. Namun yang selalu memberitahukan kabar tentang Naruko ke Naruto adalah dia. Ya, walaupun Naruto tidak pernah menghubungi adiknya selama dua tahun, tapi dia tetap terus menerus menanyakan kabar Naruko.

* * *

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

 **Hai semuanya! Perkenalkan aku Erilicht. Aku suka sekali dengan cerita horor, tapi kali ini aku ingin membuat fanfic tentang hantu yang tidak akan membuat kalian ketakutan, karena hantunya ganteng hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic pertamaku di Naruto, semoga kalian suka!**

 **Masih belum jelas aku ingin fanfic ini berapa chapter, tapi semoga kalian tidak bosan ya. Saran dan kritik apapun itu akan aku terima untuk membuat fanfic ini jadi semakin menarik.**

 **Terima kasih! ^^**


End file.
